


Snippet: Why Did the Jedi Chicken Cross the Road?

by Darth_Nonie



Series: Why Did the Chicken... (Snippets) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Other, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-30
Updated: 1999-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Nonie/pseuds/Darth_Nonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, this IS a spoof of my own more melodramatic writing, especially the Vampire!Sith "Taken" stories.</p></blockquote>





	Snippet: Why Did the Jedi Chicken Cross the Road?

Why did the **Jedi Chicken** cross the road?

  


_O Gods,_ he thought in shame and sudden horror. _I never-- I never thought I would cross to the Dark Side of the Road. But Gods, the unbearably sweet and bitter taste of Darth McDonald's feed..._

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this IS a spoof of my own more melodramatic writing, especially the Vampire!Sith "Taken" stories.


End file.
